Augmented reality (AR) is a term that is applied to composite optical images and methods and systems for producing those composite optical images wherein the composite optical images are typically composed of component optical images, one of which is typically an image of a physical or real object or scene while another component optical image is computer or electronically created, placed, modified, or manipulated to provide an enhanced or alternative understanding of the physical object or scene.
A need exists in AR methods and systems for forming composite optical images using optical merging of component optical images with improvements in overlaying of the optical component optical images.